


The thin lines between light and dark.

by AgentAlmandine



Series: The Thin lines between light and dark. [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corruption, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAlmandine/pseuds/AgentAlmandine
Summary: Almandine-17 one of the Heroes of the red war start to question the light and its power after losing a dear friend. Will he find the answer's he looking for down the dark road he travels? Or will he fall like those before him.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Male Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny), The Drifter/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: The Thin lines between light and dark. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826596
Kudos: 6





	The thin lines between light and dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give this chapter a update before continuing. I fixed up some combat Info as well as changing dialogue to fit the characters better.

I ran from cover to cover my hand-cannon ready as I looked for my prey.

This was rumble.

Six guardians duking it out, in a winner take all free for all free for all. Who ever had reached 25 kills or had the most when the timer ran out won.  
I smiled under my helmet as another guardian came into view. they had not spotted me yet. Quickly I raised my revolver, the ace of spades. The chamber held thirteen rounds, I only needed five. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots and his shields were shattered, while the fourth one buried itself in his chest. He wasn't expecting an attack so quickly after being revived it seemed, the fool.  
He managed to rattle out a hail of bullets in my direction from his auto rifle, but like a true hunter I never stay in one place for long. Bang! My final bullet found its mark. Piecing his thick helmet and lodging itself into his temple. I let out a cruel mechanical laugh as the light filled bullet exploded in a shower of flame and death. I quickly reloaded my gun. My light filling the magazine and supercharging the next six bullets. The Cylinder began to glow and give off a faint mist. Memento-mori was activated.

I didn't have much time to think as a burst of bullets found its way into my side. My gun fight had attracted other combatants. Dodging to the right I caught a glimpse of my opponents. Another hunter coming from the east, and a titan charging their way towards her shotgun in hand. I smirked and tanked the next round from her pulse rifle.My shields could take it.  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots and she was down. Two for her shields, another for her head. The titan didn't see it coming as she exploded into a ball of flame and death. Bang! Bang! They must've been pissed when they met the same fate.

I quickly found cover in a cropping of rocks as I moved away from the open area. Reloading my gun once more I charged it with my light, empowering my shots once again. Lord Shaxx went wild in my coms feed. “ **GUARDIAN IF YOU KEEP FIGHTING LIKE THAT! NO ONE WILL WANT TO QUE WITH YOU! HAHAHAHAH!!!!** ” I was so far twenty-four kills deep and needed one more to finish the match.

My shields had only recharged halfway when I saw a Warlock fly into the clearing. Wings of fire on their back, a golden sword of fire in their hands. Elegant and deadly a true angel of death “ _Shit!_ ” I had to be smart about this. I quickly ran to a boulder to my right as the first wave of fire scorched my former position. I could feel the heat on my back as it crashed down preventing my shields from recharging any further but not damaging me in any major way either. If they wanted to play with fire then that's what they would get.

I felt my light deep inside of me warm and calming. I felt it heat up as I drew upon it willed it into a burning inferno. I barely dogged another strike from above. My shields shattered as intense burns covered my body melting my metal frame in some places. One more strike is all it would take. I could not. Would not allow it! I willed the burning inferno into my arm down to my hand-cannon. I laughed as it transformed into a gun made of gold and fire.

My shields instantly recharged themselves to full capacity and my wounds faded away. I had three shots and it was all I needed. I dodged the next strike with ease as I let out a shot. **BANG!** There goes the over shields. Their sword strike meant for my chest only clipped my shoulder as we staggered each other. **BANG!** Their shields were down as I hopped back from their next blow. The ground where I used to stand nothing more than blackened ash now. I felt my back hit something hard as I realized my mistake. They did too and as I tried to raise my gun for the last shot.

All I saw was fire.

The next thing I knew I was being resurrected by my ghost as Lord Shaxx called the match.  
I was declared winner due to my almost perfect kill score and time running out. It left a bitter taste in my mouth as I accepted my rewards. I clenched my fist as I made my way to the transmat point ignoring the other guardians. “ _Why didn't I pay more attention! I know better!._ ” I thought as frustration built inside me. My pity party was cut short however as my coms lit up again. “ **GUARDIAN! YOU FOUGHT LIKE A BEAST TODAY! COME SEE ME AT THE TOWER**! I wish to speak with you.” Sighing I had my ghost beam me back to my ship. The little white drone hovering near my shoulder as I sat down in the cockpit.  
“Come now Almandine you did good! You've definitely gotten stronger! I can feel it. Your light has grown so much brighter since we first met!” I gave the small being a nod. “Thank you Pup.” The regal sounding ghost twitched irately in their shell, still annoyed at the name I had given them. “It's just, I need to be better. That was a rookie mistake.” Pup sighed “Almandine we all make mistakes. No ones perfect.” My fist clenched harder, my metal fingers scraping into my palms causing sparks to fly. “Mistakes like that gets you killed in the field! Mistakes like that get your friends killed in the field!” I snapped at him. Regretting it immediately as he flinched away from me.

I looked away, shame and frustration filling my chest. We both sat for a while, the hum of the ship's engine filling the deafening room.

I finally spoke up. “I-I'm sorry, Pup I-.” “It's ok I know things have been hard ever since....Cayde.” I tensed at his name, memories flooding my mind. Memories of the prison, of the Holding his dying body, of my rampage across the reef, of Uldren before I put two bullets in him. I felt Pup move around to look me in the eye snapping me out of my trance. “It wasn't your fault Almandine. Cayde and Sundance made a gambit and lost. There was nothing we could do.” I could hear the sadness in his voice as he mentioned our mentors. I wanted to hold him. To say something to make him feel better, but couldn't find the words. I never could find the words. The gun at my side felt heavy in its sheath. We sat in orbit for what felt like hours before Pup spoke up again his voice, stern and regal. “Almandine we have to go see Lord Shaxx. It is not polite to keep people waiting, guardian.” I nodded obediently and took control of the ship.

“Alright then let's go home.”


End file.
